


Isolated (DNF)

by KarmaShipsDNF



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Collaboration, M/M, MCYTober (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaShipsDNF/pseuds/KarmaShipsDNF
Summary: CLAY!" my mother yelled angrily, I hummed in response and she groaned annoyedly. "You're going to miss your brother's birthday jackass, get down here NOW!"Before I could respond, she was already gone.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Description

**Author's Note:**

  * For [X_Mr_Lucas_X](https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Mr_Lucas_X/gifts).



𝐏𝐋𝐄𝐀𝐒𝐄 𝐑𝐄𝐀𝐃!!!!

THIS BOOK CONTAINS ANGST, ABUSE, AND SO MUCH MORE!!! READ WITH CAUTION, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!! :}

***

Clay Block

A.k.a Dream

Age:17

Depressed, mute, abused

George Davidson

Age: 17

A.k.a GeorgeNootFound

Mr. Popular

Samsung Refrigerator

Age: 17

A.k.a Sapnap

George's friend

Kent Block

Age: 17

A.k.a Mother Fucking Son of a Bitch (Clay's brother)

What more needs to be said?

Mr. and Mrs. Block

Age: 1229309203

A.k.a Clay and Kent's parents

Rats

BadBoyHalo

A.k.a Baldboyhalo

George's friend

Skeppy

Age: 17

A.k.a Geppy

George's friend

Technoblade

Age: 17

A.k.a THE BLOOD GOD!

Orphans... and George's friend

***

:)


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday Party! :)

The mirror is all to which I can see. Standing in front of it, I can't even recognize the person who stood in the same place ten years ago. Then, things were easier for not only me, but the people who surrounded me. I was just a kid; I didn't have opinions, nor get in people's ways, but now it seems everything has changed. As I got older, it seemed I would only disappoint the surrounding people. While I had joined the computers club, my brother joined sports, winning over my father. When I started failing classes, but my brother had passed them with flying colors, he won over my mother.

I don't hate my brother, but the times I lay on my bed in the middle of the night staring at the ceiling, I sometimes think to myself;  
What would've happened if I'd done something different?

I sigh, rubbing my eyes, trying to lose my thoughts. I was getting good at that recently, escaping reality.

As I stare forward, I analyze my complexion. I don't look at myself very often, not wanting to see what my mother sees. My eyes widened with horror as I saw this thing in the mirror.

My hair was strewn out, and hay looking from not getting taken care of,

My lidded over from the lack of sleep, with death defying bags to accompany it,

Tears stain my cheeks from the countless times I've wanted to escape this world physically,

And I've gotten much scrawnier.

I scrunch my nose up in disgust, my body, my face, it was all like it'd been dragged through mud and scratched off by sandpaper. It isn't my body.

I look down at my wrists, scars and dried blood, wanting it to all just go away. To fly away and be free, be with someone who cared. Anyone.

I was interrupted by my thoughts when a knock came from my door,

"CLAY!" my mother yelled angrily, I hummed in response and she groaned annoyedly. "You're going to miss your brother's birthday jackass, get down here NOW!"

Before I could respond, she was already gone.

Taking the time to get dressed, I wondered why I'd even been invited. No one truly wanted me there, I knew that for sure, but they had invited me to make them look good. As I got dressed, I thought back to the times where she would always call my brother a 'handsome young man' or 'beautiful'.

I mean, she wasn't wrong. While I was born with dirty blonde hair and green emerald eyes, my brother was born with silky chocolate hair and baby blue eyes. He looked so different from me,

I'm starting to think I'm adopted.

I chuckled as I humored myself,

They don't want me now, so why the hell would they have picked me out to have?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome! You guys are probably from my other book, right? Well Hi! I'm REALLY excited for this book! Check out my Wattpad, I'll be posting Chapters on there earlier than on here! Anyways, drop a Kudo and comment about what you think is gonna happen! COLLAB WITH x_Mr_Lucas_x


	3. Quick Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ, IT'S IMPORTANT!!

Hi! This book is on hold for a bit. Luca hasn't been feeling well, and neither have I, so this book will be on hold for a bit! To those of you wondering when we will be back, I have absolutely no idea. Thank you for sticking around for the first chapter. Btw, I would suggest joining my Discord server or checking out my Wattpad often for future booksannouncements! Thanks!

Discord Link: https://discord.gg/mVCJdkUpKM


End file.
